Jody Boskivitz
Jody Boskivitz aka NHL aka "Neck Hair Lady" is a part-time manager in the WNWA. She is the former General Research Services unit Supervisor at the Braddock County Public Library, but recently left to take a position at Braddock University. History Boskivitz is the former love interest of The Liberal Librarian, who currently works for her. She has appeared at ringside to support various wrestlers, including the Lib, Rabbi Rage, and The Yeti. She is a pacifist, but has complete sympathy for the underdog, and has been known to interfere in matches when she feels they are too one-sided. She is particularly fond of assisting Shamookey Sanders, Letravis Gorman, David Downs (who seems to be romantically obesessed with her), Dusty Jones and Claudie Clay. Has taken a great interest in furthering the careers of both Daniel O. Agbor and Antonio Davis. She singlehandedly created the BCPL Shopping Cart Corral which allows homeless persons to safely store their carts while using the library. She saw the need for the corral after Davis' pimped-out shopping cart was stolen by Jabbajaw, who (despite being an active wrestler) claimed she needed a motorized cart due to her heel spur. Boskivitz also created the BCPL Small Business Center after Daniel Agbor came to her in a rage because he had been kicked out of the Public Computing Center due to his hour being up. He had been right in the middle of an online chat session with one of his Nigerian email solicitation customers when he was kicked off. Bozkivitz set up the Small Business Center as a tiny room with one computer and a long distance phone line for Agbor's exclusive use. Despite CityD's repeated requests to use the Small Business Center, she has so far refused him, calling him a scam artist, and not a real businessman like Agbor. Personal Life and Views *Politically a radical liberal, Boskivitz sympathizes with the homeless, bums, and perverts. *Boskivitz refuses to cooperate with police under any circumstances. Frequently assists in covering up crimes committed by the bums in her library. This carries over to the wrestling ring, where she refuses to accept the referee's authority and covers up cheating. She particularly hates Sheriff Washburn, whom she believes to be a fascist southern bigot. *Tony Fanuci has reportedly asked her to use her influence to help him get out of his contract with Frustrated Inc. She has agreed to act as a mediator between him and The Liberal Librarian on this issue. *Recently "married" The Yeti in a commitment ceremony. They refer to themselves as commitment partners. Trivia *The Guardian is intensely afraid of her, partly for her tendency to carry a phone everywhere she goes and pounce on it at first ring. *Despite being Jewish and hating the celebration of Christmas, she allows her staff to play A Crunk Crimmus over the intercoms at the library. She does this to help Antonio Davis collect royalty payments. Moveset *Defending an underdog by rushing into the ring shouting "Can I heeeeeellllppppp you?!?!?!" Weakness *Indecisive. Spends too long trying to figure out how to aid losing wrestlers to actually do anything of any help to them. *Is clueless. She has been known to stand over unconscious guys after they have lost a match, telling them, "If you need anything in any way, just ask. If I can help you in any way, just ask. Are you sure I can't help you? I'll be right here happy to help, just ask." This goes on and on, with Bozkivitz never noticing that the man she is trying to help is unconscious and cannot ask. *Sometimes butts in where she is not wanted. Her recent attempt to force her help on a pregnant and hormonal Ms. Shitifa failed miserably, as she received the cussing out of her life just for trying to help Shitifa into the ring. Disclaimer Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.